This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As the wireless network technologies are developing constantly, high-definition voice communication and video communication can be conducted on a terminal due to the improvement of the mobile network, and the support by a terminal chip. Particularly the aspect of video communication offers a brand-new communication experience of a user customized based upon the wireless network, the terminal chip, and a User Interface (UI). Taking 4G network as an example, in video communication, a calling mobile terminal and a called mobile terminal need to negotiate about the size, the format, and the frame rate of video transmission according to their video capabilities, and a network condition, to package their voice and video data using their cameras to record their videos, and to transmit the data to each other over the LTE network. Since video communication over the VoLTE network has a guaranteed Quality of Service (QoS) at the operator telecommunication level, video communication can be initiated similarly to a normal call by phone, and there is a better experience of the user in comparison to a third-party video chatting application.